Stranded
by serina-phantom
Summary: A mission as reinforcements to Mars goes horribly wrong when unknown creatures arrives and starts picking off the soldiers one by one. Can these monsters be stopped? YYY BR MM SJ Horror story!
1. Distress Call

**Title**: Stranded

**Genre**: romance, horror, action, drama, mild humor

**Rating**: T for violence, language, and some sexual content

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou, YamiXYugi, MarikXMalik, SetoXJonouchi,

**Summary**: On the planet Mars, a group of scientists lives to discover the secrets that lie within the Red Planet. But when a distress call is sent from the base to Earth, Pegasus calls in his soldiers to go to Mars and stop the threat. Upon arrival, they meet the Lab's leader, Arthur, who has gone mad from fear of a 'creature with eyes of a human but the soul of a demon' as he says. With so many people dropping like flies, can the soldiers stop the threat before the ones they love are taken away from them?

Me: Me first Yugioh horror film/story!

Lucy: It'll get sorta bloody, and it'll have many twists within it!

Lucy: Of course, you'll know some of them just by thinking about it for a little while.

Me: Anyway! Please enjoy the fluff filled, violent induced, hilarious, non-character deathy story that I have created!

**_Chapter One: Distress Call_**

[On the Azabath Lab on Mars]

A group of three scientists raced through the halls of the large cement laboratory, their eyes wide with horror and their bodies showing no signs of hesitating or taking it easy.

They quickly raced into the main corridor of their section of the lab and slammed the large metal doors shut.

Banging noises came from the door that was far behind them, and the three scientists screamed in horror. The doors blew open, and one of them, the large male of the small group, suddenly was pulled down under the metal grates, screaming in terror.

A sound like ripping clothing and flesh followed his silenced screams, and the only female of the group screamed in terror.

The final male scientist grabbed her wrist and raced towards the transmission section of the lab, ignoring the screaming and shrieking noises that came from behind them.

The male scientist raced into the transmission room and pressed the 'lock door' button. The female scientist was still outside, and she started banging on the door.

She suddenly hollered in horror, and there was a sound like blood splattering and flesh ripping before there was silence.

The scientist hit the transmit button and then started panting heavily into the message box, trying to send a message to his reinforcements.

"This is Arthur Hawkins! Please send assistance! There is an unknown creature attacking us and I've already lost 20 of my men! Please send some assistance! We don't have much time! Only the left wing of the lab has been taken over, but it could spread to other parts! Please send help!" the male scientist hollered.

There was a loud crash as he sent the message, and his final scream was heard throughout the entire lab.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

[Military Base 0569 on Earth]

Sitting at a desk was a man with long silver hair that fell around his face and covered one of his eyes.

He was wearing a red outfit at the current moment, and he was surfing through files on his computer, trying to find something to do to ease his boredom.

He blinked when there was a ping.

That usually meant trouble.

[In the Bunker Areas]

"Man! I can't believe we've gone 8 months without a mission!" a man with insanely spiked sandy hair shouted.

The man had purple eyes, and his skin was dark, since he was from Egypt, and he was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and black jeans. The man walked around back and forth while grumbling to himself.

"Marik! Calm down! Isn't it better to not have any missions and not risk getting killed?" a man with star-shaped three colored hair asked, his crimson eyes flashing in slight annoyance towards the other man.

Marik sighed deeply.

"You're right, Baka Pharaoh," he stated.

The man, Yami, growled at the name and slowly lifted himself up off the bed he was laying on.

"I said to never call me that! My codename is Pharaoh, and you already know that!" he shouted. Marik nodded and then glanced around at the rest of the soldiers.

One went by the name of Hiroto Honda, another by the name Seto Kaiba, another Katsuya Jonouchi, and then there was one more.

The final soldier was sitting on the bed in the back that belonged to him and he was clutching a portable DVD player and watching transmissions from the past. This man had spiked chest-length silver hair and his eyes were a dark brown.

He gave off a frightening look, what with his dark and wicked appearance, and he was clothed in the same outfit as the other men, only he wore a red dog tag around his throat.

The brunette looked over at his other comrad and sighed.

"Yo, Bakura! You don't need to watch all those transmissions, y'know! I'm sure Ryou's just fine!" Kaiba called.

The silverette, named Bakura, nodded slowly and then turned the DVD player off and set the DVDs inside a box that read 'Touch and You Die' in scrawly lettering.

Bakura gently sat up and yawned.

"Sorry. I just miss him, that's all. We haven't seen them in 3 _years._Don't you guys miss Yugi and Malik?" the silverette asked.

Marik nodded very slowly and sighed before looking up at the sky, which was blocked by the bunker's ceiling. Yami did the same as the Egyptian man, gazing at the ceiling.

"Of course we miss them. But it's not like... we'll _never_see them again..." the star-haired boy stated. Bakura nodded just as the silver-haired man stepped into the bunker.

Jonouchi leaped up and saluted, followed by the other soldiers.

"Sir!" they hollered in unison.

The man waved his hand at them to signal them to unsalute. The soldiers waited for him to speak. This man's name was Pegasus Crawford, and he was the lead soldier of this military section.

"Alright! We got a mission to go to Mars and go to the Azabath lab. Someone... or something broke in apparently and 20 men are down," Pegasus stated before they all started walking to the transmission bay to prep for their dismissal.

Bakura felt his heart constrict at the words. Was Ryou one of those men who had been attacked!?

No... I-it wasn't possible!

Was it?

----

Me: Okay! That was chapter one of "Stranded"! Why it got that name shall become clear eventually. In the mean time, I would like to apologize for my anger on criticism in which I shall get better at it and not do so again!

Lucy: That said, we shall hope to continue on with this story!

Me: It's actually fairly short in the long-run, and we hope deeply that people will enjoy it!

Louis: Please review! Next chapter will be up very soon (unless it already is), due to the fact that we wrote this story like a year ago and just haven't posted it until now for reasons we don't even remember!


	2. Code Names

**Title**: Stranded

**Genre**: romance, horror, action, drama, mild humor

**Rating**: T for violence, language, and some sexual content

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou, YamiXYugi, MarikXMalik, SetoXJonouchi

**Summary**: On the planet Mars, a group of scientists lives to discover the secrets that lie within the Red Planet. But when a distress call is sent from the base to Earth, Pegasus calls in his soldiers to go to Mars and stop the threat. Upon arrival, they meet the Lab's leader, Arthur, who has gone mad from fear of a 'creature with eyes of a human but the soul of a demon' as he says. With so many people dropping like flies, can the soldiers stop the threat before the ones they love are taken away from them?

Me: The next chapter begins!

Lucy: We learn the soldiers' code names, and they get sent into Mars to be the reinforcments!

Louis: So, let's hope this story turns out as well as we pray it does!

Me: Chapter start!

**_Chapter Two: Code Names_**

"Okay, men!" Pegasus said.

Each of the soldiers glanced over at their commanding officer and awaited his orders. Pegasus stood before them and waved his hand to gain their attention.

"We got a distress call from the Left Wing of the lab, saying that some creature has attacked them there..." Pegasus stated as the men started dressing in their camoflage uniforms and placing their black bullet proof vests on.

They placed their thick black combat boots on and their black gloves before going up and grabbing their weapons.

Huge guns that could rival bazookas in shape and firepower.

The men sat down and placed their hands on the scanners, and it told them if they were valid enough to follow and go to Mars. They were huge scanners with green screens.

The men placed their hands on the scanners.

"_Yami Sennen. Code Name: Pharaoh. Valid_," the screen said in a mechanical female voice. Yami smiled and sat down in the transport while waiting for the other men to enter.

Marik walked up and placed his hand on the scanner.

"_Marik Ishtal. Code Name: Tomb Keeper. Valid_," the screen said before allowing Marik past it. Marik smirked and walked past before sitting down next to Yami.

Bakura walked up and placed his hand on the scanner as well, waiting.

"_Bakura Touzoku. Code Name: Tomb Robber. Valid_," the screen allowed Bakura past.

Kaiba walked up and placed his hand on the scanner and waited for it to let him go through, his face stern as usual. He already knew he would be able to pass.

"_Seto Kaiba. Code Name: Dragon. Valid_," the screen stated, allowing Kaiba to pass.

Jonouchi followed afterward and placed his hand on the scanner as well, smirking while he waited for his code name to be said. He was new to this job and didn't know his code name yet.

"_Katsuya Jonouchi. Code Name: Puppy. Valid_," the screen said, while the other soldiers snickered.

Jonouchi glared at the screen and scoffed, complaining about how ridiculous his name was and how it totally didn't suit him. Honda came and pushed Jonouchi through before placing his hand on the scanner.

"_Hiroto Honda. Code Name: Warrior Machine. Valid_," the screen stated. Honda smirked as he was allowed past, and then Pegasus came up and placed his hand upon the scanner. It scanned his hand and then revealed his data.

"_Pegasus Crawford. Code Name: King. Valid_," the screen said before allowing Pegasus past.

Pegasus walked and sat next to Yami, since that was right next to the transmition screen where he would need to show them the transmition. He fiddled around before clicking the play button, and an image of Arthur appeared on it.

"This is Arthur Hawkins! Please send assistance! There is an unknown creature attacking us and I've already lost 20 of my men! Please send some assistance! We don't have much time! Only the left wing of the lab has been taken over, but it could spread to other parts! Please send help!" the male scientist hollered on the image box before the transmition ended.

Jonouchi was gagging at the sounds coming from behind the man during the transmition, and the rest of them were shaking their heads slowly. The silverette leader nodded and turned to his men.

"That's our mission, gentlemen. We have to stop this menace before they reach the rest of the lab and hurt more scientists..." Pegasus stated, causing the other men to nod seriously.

With that, Pegasus hit the transport start button, and the crate they were in lurched forward to the transport bay.

So their mission could begin...

**BRONZESHIPPING 4 EVER**

[At the Transport]

Bakura, Marik, and Yami sighed seriously, their eyes all locked on the ground. Bakura was fiddling with the gun in his hand, and Marik was glancing around slightly.

Yami merely stared up at the sky to where Mars was located. They were all thinking the same thing.

Were their lovers all right?

"Ryou..." Bakura whispered, reaching into his pocket and took out a small locket.

The locket was made of gold, and around the edges of the small dog-tag shape was silver lining. The silverette gently popped open the locket and inside was a picture of a boy who looked similar to Bakura, but his hair was more tame, and his eyes were more innocent.

Bakura smiled before placing a kiss on the locket and gently wrapping it around his throat, hiding it beneath his bullet-vest so it wouldn't get hurt. Marik sighed.

"Malik..." he whispered under his breath, gently lifting the gun so it was resting over his shoulder.

Yami whispered Yugi's name and then sighed deeply, all the yamis remaining fairly quiet as they glanced up and saw Kaiba waking towards them slowly and cautiously.

"Don't worry, guys! I'm certain nothing bad has happened to them!" he comforted, a smile on his face, which was weird for him. Yami nodded and stared up at the skies.

"Besides, the distress call came from the opposite side of the lab, in a different wing from where they work. They couldn't have gotten hurt," the brunette said, smiling as the others' eyes lit up with joy.

Yami turned to the troops.

"All right, so are we ready?" he asked.

The other soldiers nodded, and Pegasus sat at the front of the teleporter they were in. He turned to each of them and told them that it was going to be rough and to prepare to throw up.

Everyone nodded and sat back, guns in hand, waiting for the horrid feeling.

Pegasus pressed the button to the teleporter, and a loud whirring filled the room.

Bright blue lights snaked around the entire room, whirring louder as one clicked on, then another, then another, until soon, every last one of the blue lights was blinding each of the soldiers.

There was a flash and a crackle, and then, they were gone.

**TENDERSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Transporting was always impossible.

It didn't hurt exactly, but it felt strange, as if your shape was being altered and being turned to water with each and every passing second. It wasn't painful, but not comfortable.

It only took about fifteen seconds, however, to jump from Earth to Mars in the teleporter.

It was actually quite relaxing if you had the time to enjoy it.

Because once you were out of the teleporter and on Mars, the first thing that happened was the watery alter feeling went away, and vomit creeped up your throat.

Then...

You puked.

A lot.

When the soldiers landed, they each threw up, immediatly forgetting the feeling of peace they had gotten while transporting. It just kicked them in the stomach, like Fate does every time you wait for something good to happen.

Marik groaned when he had finished throwing up and wiped his mouth with his sleeve, getting up off his knees and helping each of his friends, who were now on their knees in their own bile, stand up.

Bakura wiped himself off with a groan.

"That's disgusting," he said, shaking his head a bit to clear the ill feeling.

Pegasus wiped his mouth on his sleeve and coughed. "I know, but try to deal with it as best you can. It's not an every day thing," he reminded the silverette soldier.

Bakura nodded and glanced around the bay they were in.

There were scientists all over, each of them chatting amongst themselves, most likely about the reason that the soldiers had been called up in the first place.

Each scientist, whether they be male or female, was dressed in casual clothes with a white lab coat over their body.

Bakura glanced around until he spotted a small group of four scientists.

One of them was tall and looked like a tamer version of Marik, hair down, yet holding the same color. His skin was also a shade lighter, his orchid eyes focused on the three boys he was talking with.

The Egyptian was dressed in black pants, a purple longsleeve top that hugged his form tightly, showing each and every curve and mark on his thin frame. He also wore a white lab coat.

Another boy was one about fourteen years old, as apposed to the other three, who were eighteen.

The fourteen year old had long black hair that fell to his shoulders, and his eyes were a pale purple color. He was dressed in a red shirt with orange and white striped sleeves, and white jeans. He also wore a lab coat.

The other eighteen year old was as tall as the fourteen year old, and his hair was three colors (red and black with blond bangs, in the shape of a star. He wore a white shirt, black jeans, and a lab coat as well.

But only one boy caught his eye.

The fourth scientist looked almost exactly like Bakura, only his hair was not as spiked, and his eyes were much calmer and kinder. He had a smile on his lips as he was talking, despite what horrors had happened.

He was dressed in a tight black tank top, black jeans and a pair of sneakers, as well as his long lab coat, which fell open and hugged his frame tightly, revealing his feminine shaped body.

"Ryou!" Bakura yelled in joy as he saw the silver-haired boy.

He felt a swarm of relief wash over his body as he saw that the boy he loved wasn't hurt. He obviously wasn't one of the scientists who had been murdered by whatever it was that attacked them.

Ryou, as the scientist was called, glanced over at the sound of his name being called.

He smiled warmly when he saw Bakura.

"'Kura!" he shouted.

Ryou turned to the group and nodded before running up and diving into the taller boy's chest. Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist and yanked him closer while gently rocking back and forth, humming a gentle tune to his 'hikari', as he called him.

"I was afraid that you were one of the scientists who got killed..." Bakura stated with a relief in his voice.

Ryou smiled gently and then went up before pressing his lips against Bakura's, closing his brown eyes and moaning softly. When they finished, Ryou flashed him a grin.

"Do you have that little faith in me?" he asked.

"Heavens no," Bakura said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Ryou stuck his tongue out at the silverette, only to have Bakura hold it in between his black gloved fingers.

"Ah-ah, Ry-Ry. Either use it for what God gave it to you for, or risk losing it," he said with a wink.

Ryou blushed and kicked the soldier hard in the shin, which only made Bakura laugh.

Marik glanced over to the blond Egyptian soldier, who was laughing at Bakura and Ryou. Marik grinned and walked over to the blond and placed a hand down on his shoulder. The scientist didn't look at him.

"Excuse me, sir," the blond Egyptian said. "But could you take your hand off my shoulder? I'm already spoken for."

"Oh, well," Marik chuckled. "I don't think he'll object, Malik."

The blond Egyptian scientist, Malik, gasped and whirled around to face the soldier. His lavender eyes widened, and a smile creeped across his face. He tackled the soldier to the ground.

"Marik! You're here!" he shouted.

Marik grinned and wrapped his arms around the scientist's waist.

"You didn't really think I was going to leave you up here with something that could take you away from me, did you?" he asked. Malik frowned, a blush on his face.

"I was starting to think that..." he admitted.

Marik chuckled. "Really, Malik, have more faith in me," he said, bringing himself up and kissing the blond Egyptian.

Malik closed his eyes and tried to dominate the soldier, but Marik was too strong and overpowered him. Malik growled in anger and tried again, which just made their kiss better.

Yami shook his head at the two blonds.

"Geez, two seconds of seeing one another and they're already trying to get in each other's pants," he commented. He turned his crimson gaze to another of the scientists.

He spotted the one with the star-shaped hair, who was still talking with the black-haired fourteen year old scientist.

"Yugi!" he called.

The star-haired scientist glanced over his shoulder in the direction his name was called, cutting off his conversation with the black-haired scientist. He gasped when he saw Yami.

"Yami, is that you?" he shouted, running over.

Yami caught Yugi in an embrace and spun him around, both of them laughing happily.

The black haired scientist turned back to the soldiers and spotted Kaiba. He smiled and went trotting over, wrapping his arms around his waist and bringing him close.

"Hey, Big Brother!" he smiled.

Kaiba glanced down and grinned. "Hey, Mokuba. Those things didn't come and attack you, did they?" he asked. Mokuba shook his head to show that they hadn't.

Kaiba sighed. "That's so good to hear," he said.

Kaiba glanced over at the three couples, each of which were holding each other as close as possible, whispering loving words to one another, and just wrapped in a state of bliss.

Pegasus sighed and leaned against the wall.

'_Well, a few moments to catch up with their lovers can't cause much harm,_' he thought.

----

Me: Ah! That was so sweet XD

Lucy: Yes, but now we have to find out what exactly is after them and what the soldiers can do about it.

Me: Okay, so we shall update as soon as we are able! Many plot twists in here that will assist the story as we go along, but for now, they will just remain my little secret!

Louis: Please review and we shall update soon!


	3. Into the Belly of the Beast

**Title**: Stranded

**Genre**: romance, horror, action, drama, mild humor

**Rating**: T for violence, language, and some sexual content

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou, YamiXYugi, MarikXMalik, SetoXJonouchi

**Summary**: On the planet Mars, a group of scientists lives to discover the secrets that lie within the Red Planet. But when a distress call is sent from the base to Earth, Pegasus calls in his soldiers to go to Mars and stop the threat. Upon arrival, they meet the Lab's leader, Arthur, who has gone mad from fear of a 'creature with eyes of a human but the soul of a demon' as he says. With so many people dropping like flies, can the soldiers stop the threat before the ones they love are taken away from them?

Me: The next chapter is!

Lucy: They split into teams and decided where each team will check out!

Louis: But will they be able to handle the creatures?

Me: Read on!

**_Chapter Three: Into the Belly of the Beast_**

Once all the hugging was done, the soldiers and the scientists made their way to the Grid Room.

The Grid Room was a giant room filled with machines that controlled all the lighting, all of the scanners, the security cameras, the computers, and anything technical.

Right in the center was a digital map of the entire facility.

Pegasus stood at the head of the table, right beside Ryou, who was pointing to the middle of the digital map of the facility. The rest of the soldiers and scientists stood around the map.

"The creatures were first sighted here," Ryou said, pointing to the left wing of the facility.

"Why are the lights off in this whole section of the lab?" Honda asked, running his finger over the whole left half of the digital map. Yugi glanced out and nodded to the soldier.

"We had to shut the power down there, savor the small medical room, so the creatures couldn't get into any of the digital systems," he explained to the soldiers.

"Yeah," Malik agreed.

"Okay," Pegasus said, rather iritated. "So we've established that they came from this area of the lab. Where did they come from? Did they come from the outskirts of Mars?"

"That's just it..." Ryou murmured. "They came from_ inside_ the lab."

There was a long silence following. Pegasus gripped the handle of his giant gun as it was slung over his shoulder, and his eyes were narrowed ever so slightly towards the ground.

Bakura was glaring in the direction of the dark side of the lab, Yami was glancing towards Yugi, and the others were looking towards the map, eyeing their surroundings.

"So what do we do?" Honda added.

"I suggest we split up and search through the lab. We'll work better when we're in twos," Yami pointed out. Everyone agreed with the star-haired soldier, and when they agreed, they decided on teams.

"We'll spread out. I'll go with Yugi, Marik will go with Malik, Ryou will go with Bakura, Pegasus will go with Honda, and Kaiba will go with Jonouchi," Yami said, pointing to each one as he said their names.

Everyone nodded and looked to the map.

"Bakura and I will handle the medical wing," Ryou said, pointing to the medical center within the dark side of the lab.

"Marik and I will head towards the depths of the lab and search for any living scientists," Malik said.

"Yami and I will check out the lower regions and see if there's any surviviors there," Yugi said, tapping the lower regions of the dark side of the lab map where the bowels were.

"Jonouchi and I will head for the farther parts of the lab, towards the abandoned areas," Kaiba said.

Pegasus glanced over and nodded. "Then I guess that leaves Honda and I with the containment unit and the kitchen area," he said, tapping the screen where it was located.

The soldiers and scientists nodded and glanced towards the dark side of the lab, which was blocked by a Riptal Screen.

A Riptal-Screen was a device that was like a cell scanner. It only recognized certain people, and when it was put down, only those certain people could walk through it.

It was fairly clear, like a wavy crystal, and if someone who wasn't recognized by the screen tried to come in, they would get a nasty shock. The longer they stayed with the shock, the more likely they were to be electrecuted to death.

"Why set up the screen?" Jonouchi asked.

"Because if those creatures try to come through, then they'll get shocked and stay away. They're attracted to light," Yugi explained, pointing towards the lights in the Grid Room.

They split into their teams, gathered walkie-talkies to be able to communicate, and agreed that if they were attacked by something, that they would immediatly signal backup if it got too out of hand.

They all nodded to one another and then turned towards the Riptal-Screen.

Gulps of uncertainty were heard from almost all of the soldiers, and then everyone took several steps forward, towards their only sfatey between life and death, their sheild from the unknown.

Then they stepped out into the darkness.

And they were submerged in darkness, easy prey for the creatures lurking in the shadows.

----

Me: Okay! They have headed off into the darkness, and now we shall see what is happening!

Lucy: What are these creatures, and where did they come from?

Me: Please read on if you wish to know!

Louis: Please review kindly!


	4. Horror Lab

**Title**: Stranded

**Genre**: romance, horror, action, drama, mild humor

**Rating**: T for violence, language, and some sexual content

**Pairings**: BakuraXRyou, YamiXYugi, MarikXMalik, SetoXJonouchi

**Summary**: On the planet Mars, a group of scientists lives to discover the secrets that lie within the Red Planet. But when a distress call is sent from the base to Earth, Pegasus calls in his soldiers to go to Mars and stop the threat. Upon arrival, they meet the Lab's leader, Arthur, who has gone mad from fear of a 'creature with eyes of a human but the soul of a demon' as he says. With so many people dropping like flies, can the soldiers stop the threat before the ones they love are taken away from them?

Me: The next chapter is updated finally!

Lucy: We learn a bit about what happened before the soldiers arrived, and then we will finally see one of the creatures that has attacked the scientists in the beginning.

Louis: Please enjoy!

**_Chapter Four: Horror Lab_**

[In the Medical Bay]

"Bakura, is it safe to go in?"

"Hang on, I'll check."

Bakura pushed his way through a Riptal Screen, glanced around while pointing his gun at anything that would come at him. When he saw no threat, he motioned for Ryou to follow.

Ryou nodded and walked through the screen, where he and Bakura were now safe.

Ryou walked in and went straight for the computer, which wasn't on, but it had papers all around it. Ryou sat in the rolly chair, and it shifted, sending Ryou twirling a bit.

When Ryou regained his footing, he started digging through the papers.

"Have a look around, 'Kura!" he called.

Bakura lowered his gun and glanced around the lab. He continued to walk forward, looking at all the strange beds and medical devices, when he ran into a glass case.

"Ouch!" Bakura cried out, his hand flying to his nose. "Oh, that fucking hurt..."

Bakura glanced up gasped as he came face to face with a skeleton, the thin glass case keeping them from contact with one another. Bakura squeaked and backed up a few feet.

"Ryou, what the Hell!?" he shouted.

Ryou glanced up from the papers and looked over. His lips drew into a grin, and he pointed at the skeleton in the glass case that was resting merely inches from Bakura.

"Oh, please forgive me. Where were my manners? Bakura, meet Amani. Amani, meet Bakura," he said with a grin.

Bakura nodded slowly and glanced towards the skeleton.

'Amani' as Ryou called it was a skeleton that was positioned on its knees. It was the size of an average human, and it was positioned in a crouch, arms outstretched towards the glass case. Her jaw was wide open, as if she were trying to growl or roar at Bakura. Her eyes were gone, and there wasn't any trace of flesh on the skeleton. And it was perfectly preserved.

"How did you find all the pieces to this skeleton?" Bakura asked, tapping the glass.

"We found her like that. Strange, isn't it? But that's not all that we found out when we dug up Amani. Turns out that she came from Mars, from so long ago, and she's super human," Ryou explained.

Bakura stared at Amani and tapped the glass again.

"You mean like a super hero?" he asked.

"No, not like that," Ryou answered. "She can't be killed easily. And if she gets hurt, that means she can heal almost instantly. We found out that she has this gene inside here body."

"Wow..." Bakura whistled.

"Yes," Ryou said with a small smile. "We tried to see if we could remove some of this gene and make something that could make humans super human, but after a few thoughts, we decided not to pursue it."

"Why?" Bakura asked.

Ryou frowned and glanced away sadly.

"It was believed that if you are injected with that gene, instead of being born with it, that either one of two things will happen to you. Either you'll become super human, or you'll become like a super human zombie..." he whispered.

"But!" Ryou smiled. "We didn't inject anyone with it. We have it right there," he said, pointing to a big glass tube of a strange colored liquid with a bunch of needles around it.

Bakura nodded and glanced towards the doorway.

"Let's hope that no one got injected with that, if your prediction is so horrible..." he whispered.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Stay close, Honda," Pegasus said, slowly walking down the hallway. His gun was aimed at the walls, and he slowly swung it around, a small light at the top of the gun his only light.

Honda nodded and walked right by him, his gun pointed at the ground, the small amount of light pointing at the ground. Honda walked towards the large door at the other side of the room.

"Where do you think they are?" he whispered.

"Dunno," Pegasus whispered over his shoulder. "But there's always the chance that there are no more of those things in this part of the lab, and I hope to God that's true."

Suddenly, Honda noticed something skittering across the ceiling.

Whatever it was, it was small, quick, and it was rotting. The scent of dead meat snuck through the airvents and surrounded the two of them, getting stronger as the creature skittered closer.

Pegasus gasped in horror and watched as Honda pointed his gun to the ceiling and shot it at whatever was in the pipes. He shot countless times until the creature stopped moving and collapsed onto the grates, thick red blood ozzing through and dripping onto the dark ground, the scent now rotting even worse than before.

"What is that!?" Pegasus shouted.

Honda peeped up. "A monkey..." he said, checking out the body that was now laying at the grates.

"Gross," Pegasus groaned, his pale face turning slightly green. He shook his head and nodded to Honda, and the two made their ways down the hallway, towards the giant door way.

Leaving behind the dead body of the monkey.

**PUZZLESHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Guys!!"

Bakura and Ryou both whirled around as Malik and Marik came rushing into the medical bay with Yami and Yugi right behind them, right at their heels, but there was someone else with them.

"What's up?" Bakura called.

"We found someone!" Yami called, pushing whatever he was holding forward.

Yami had brought in a man who was coated in blood and grime, and one of his ears was missing. The man was fairly old, and he looked as if he had seen death, destruction, and everything in between. His white lab coat was stained with blood, his eyes wild with horror and fear. He was trembling and clinging to the star-haired soldier.

Ryou gasped. "Professor Hawkings?!" he shouted.

"_What_!?" Bakura yelled.

Marik led the shaking scientist towards the medical bed. He laid Arthur down, but the scientist immediatly sat up. Yugi, Ryou, and Malik were right beside him, instantly working to stop the bleeding of his body.

"Professor, what happened?" Yugi whispered, wiping blood from where Arthur's missing ear was.

Arthur was silent, just staring ahead, his body shaking softly. Ryou dabbed at the scientist's bleeding head, when Arthur grabbed Ryou's wrist hard and brought him forward.

"Hey!" Bakura growled.

The professor reached up and brought Ryou close, so that his mouth was right by the silverette's ear. Ryou could hear his teeth chattering slightly, but he could also hear Arthur trying to speak.

"Not human... Not human..." Arthur whispered.

"W-what?" Ryou asked.

Arthur brought himself closer and whispered something into Ryou's ear. "Creatures with eyes of a human but the soul of a demon," he whispered, his hand trembling softly as he gripped Ryou's pale wrist.

"What do you mean?" Ryou whispered back.

"We were stupid," Arthur said a bit louder so everyone could hear. "We took the DNA you scientists found and did something so horrible that I am ashamed of letting happen. I am so sorry."

The soldiers and scientists stared at the scientist standing before them, his eyes glancing at the ground. Arthur glanced back up and trembled at his next words, ones which haunted everyone for the rest of their time on Mars.

"We injected human beings with that DNA behind your guys' backs."

**TENDERSHIPPING 4 EVER**

[Meanwhile on the Other Side of the Lab]

"Jonouchi, are you sure that this is safe? We can't see anything!"

"Oh, calm down!" Jonouchi said, waving his hand towards the brunette soldier. "You're definately too tense to be doing this stuff, Dragon. Try and calm down, all right? Have a little fun."

"Fun!?" Kaiba roared. "Jonouchi, we're pursuing an unknown creature that killed people! God damn it! How the Hell can this be fun?"

"Geez," Jonouchi yelled, clamping his hands over his ears. "For God's sake, calm down. If you panic, then the damn thing is going to come and find out where we are. So keep calm."

Kaiba was about to slap Jonouchi when he realized that for once, Jonouchi was right. Getting excited would probably attract whatever was skittering around in the darkness, searching for them. Kaiba pursed his lips and swept the gun around, ready to shoot whatever was moving towards them.

Kaiba suddenly crashed into Jonouchi.

"Ow!" he hissed. "Jonouchi, what the fuck is wrong with you? Why did you stop-"

Kaiba glanced over Jonouchi's shoulder and saw what had caused his partner to stop so abruptly in the darkness that was making them a target to everything in the shadow.

It was a woman.

The naked woman was standing with her back to them, and she was in what looked like a shower area. The water was running, and it was obvious that she was taking a shower. Around her feet was what appeared to be blood, which she was washing off. She was scrubbing her thick brown hair with one arm, and the other was dangling by her side.

But her arm that was dangling was missing from the upper arm down.

The missing limb was bleeding profusely, but the woman didn't seem to even notice it. She just kept on showering, scrubbing her hair. Her head was lowered as to get all of her hair cleaned as quickly as possible.

"A woman...?" Kaiba whispered in Jonouchi's ear.

"She's hurt!" Jonouchi whispered back. He took a step towards the showering woman, thankful that he was bisexual, or else it might be awkward talking to a naked woman. "E-excuse me, Miss. A-are you all right?"

The woman stopped scrubbing her hair and slowly straightened up.

She didn't speak and just kept her eyes forward, her back to the two young men. The blood was still flowing from her wounded arm, but she didn't pay it any mind as usual. She stood in absolute silence, and Kaiba could have sworn that he heard what sounded like a cross between a growl and a snake's hiss come from her throat.

'_Shit..._' Kaiba thought.

The woman slowly started turning her head towards them, and Kaiba heard the same growl/hiss once again. The woman was slowly looking towards Jonouchi, her single hand retracting into a clawed position, her black decaying nails glistening with blood and water from the still-running shower.

'_SHIIIT!!_' "JONOUCHI, RUN!!!" Kaiba hollered.

Jonouchi glanced over at Kaiba. "W-what-" he started, but when he glanced back at the woman, he saw that she was fully facing him. And he also saw why Kaiba had wanted him to run.

The woman was a monster.

Her eyes were souless and black, with thin red pupils in the center that were practically non-existant. Her teeth and lips were also black, her tongue long and dark gray, flicking around violently and angrily. Her skin was incredibly pale gray and purple in patches, and her nails were long, scragly, and black, glittering with blood.

"FUUUCK!!" Jonouchi yelled, turning and trying to run away, forgetting that he could shoot the zombie right behind him.

The woman roared and leaped after Jonouchi, but she was thrown back by a bullet fired by Kaiba.

"Jonouchi, get out of here, and hurry!!" Kaiba yelled, pointing towards the exit. "I'll hold her off, just try to escape before more of these damn things show up!"

Jonouchi stared at Kaiba for the longest time as the brunette kept shooting at the zombie woman, who was rushing at him, claws extended and at the ready to tear him apart.

Kaiba glanced up, blue eyes blazing. "Jonouchi, hurry!!"

Jonouchi watched in horror as the monster woman swooped beside Kaiba, and opened her mouth, letting her long gray tongue wrap around the brunette's throat. Kaiba groaned and shot at the woman, detatching her tongue from her mouth, but it was still wrapped around his throat, and it looked as if it were digging into his neck with thin spikes.

The now-tongueless woman snarled wickedly at Kaiba and went back at him, but she was killed by a bullet that sailed through her brain and sent blood splattering all over the ground.

Kaiba weakly glanced over and saw Jonouchi trembling, pointing his gun at the dead zombie woman.

"J-Jo...nou....chi..." Kaiba whispered. He took a single step forward and collapsed to the ground, his hands flying to the gray tongue that was still digging into his throat. His hands weren't able to get it off, and when his strength was done, he let his hands fly to his sides, and Kaiba collapsed onto the ground.

"Kaiba!" Jonouchi yelled. He dashed to the brunette's side and grabbed the gray tongue around his throat. The sharp spikes on the tongue, almost none exsistant to the eye, dug into his hand. "Ow-!!" Jonouchi tried to ignore the bleeding and ripped te tongue off and tossed it over his shoulder.

The tongue hit the ground, wiggled a bit, and then fell silent to the ground, where it dried into a thin brown line and stopped moving.

Jonouchi glanced down and saw several holes in Kaiba's throat, one large one from where the gray tongue was trying to dig into his flesh. Jonouchi's hand went to Kaiba's neck to feel for a pulse.

He couldn't feel one at first, but he was finally able to, it was a faint thumping, but it was getting weaker and weaker with each and every passing moment.

"Kaiba!" Jonouchi gave the brunette a shake, as if he would just awaken. "Kaiba, wake the Hell up!" He was aware of how frantic he must have sounded, but the brunette wasn't waking up.

Jonouchi was aware that he could only hear his screaming voice, and he was aware that Kaiba wasn't waking up. He could feel tears in his eyes, but he knew that he had to be strong.

He slipped his arm under the brunette and managed to get Kaiba onto his back.

He grabbed the gun and made a dash towards the farther part of the lab, away from the still-running shower and the dead body of the zombie woman who had hurt Kaiba.

And he headed towards the medical wing.

----

Me: Oh no! Kaiba was wounded!

Lucy: But now we have seen what the creatures are! But I said zombies, but are they really?!

Louis: Please review and we shall update soon so that all of you can see!


	5. To Whom It May Concern

All right, guys, we want to thank you all very much for reading and liking our stories! It's people like you that make all of this possible, and we are very thankful for that!

However, due to some changes that FF dot net has made, and some choice on our part, we fear we are going to have to delete and repost the majority of our stories. We plan to make some of them better in the process and hope that people will like them a bit more than they already have, and it is because of this that we are sorry to say that we are going to be rewriting them!

The reposts will be coming soon.

Please favorite and/or alert them if you enjoy the story and we shall repost as soon as possible! It will not be long, since the majority of the stories will just be reposted and have a few things changed and/or added!

We hope to have them fixed soon, and we hope they will be better!

Anyway, I hope that everyone will enjoy the reposts, and they will be up soon, but we will not be deleting stories for a little while, so have no fear, and we will update and complete them as soon as they are reposted!

A big thanks to all my readers!


End file.
